


A Gift

by TentativeTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren saves the day, Erwin also not involved with the non-con, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Levi & Eren Yeager Are Roommates, Levi is in a predicament, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Pining Eren Yeager, Slightly non-con, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, but not with Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentativeTitan/pseuds/TentativeTitan
Summary: Eren comes home to find Levi in a terrible predicament. Maybe he should have been the one to teach Levi how to properly engage in such activities





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Can you say self indulgence?
> 
> I wanted to write some porn but then plot happened...  
The beginning is kind of upsetting but there's a happy ending!
> 
> Thank you for everyone who left comments/kudos on my other works. It means a lot to me
> 
> (I did a quick check but this is unbeta'd. I apologize for any errors)

“Hey Levi, You home?” Eren called as he walked into their apartment and threw his keys into the bowl. “You hungry? I’m thinking of ordering  chinese ,” he said, flipping through the mail as he walked toward Levi’s bedroom.

“Eren?” Levi asked, his voice low and weak from behind the door.

“Yeah, you okay?” Eren asked, beginning to become worried over his roommate. Levi wasn’t normally one to stay locked up in his room, maybe he was sick?

“um... no. Not really,” Levi said and Eren could hear a slight tremble in his voice.

“I’m coming in!” Eren said, checking to knob to see if it was locked.

“No! Wait!!” Levi yelled and Eren jumped off of the door. 

“What’s wrong? Are you sick? Please let me in I want to help,” Eren called.

There was nothing Eren wouldn’t do for Levi, the two had been best friends for years, and if Eren was being completely honest; he had been in love with him for just as long.  Though he was too much of a coward and only stood by while Levi dated all the wrong people –luckily Levi was pretty shy and hadn’t dated many people since his break up with his  long time boyfriend Erwin, two years before.

“I don’t want you to see me like this,” Levi said with a whimper.

“Levi, you’re my best friend, I’m not going to judge you. Can I come in? Please?” Eren pleaded, he knew the door was unlocked, but he wouldn’t go in without Levi’s permission.

“Floch was here earlier...” Levi said and Eren’s heart dropped. Of all of the guys Levi had brought home, Eren hated him the most. He was rude and entitled, and didn’t treat Levi nearly as well as Levi deserved.

“What did he do to you?” Eren demanded, fuming at the possibility of that asshole hurting his Levi.

“Come in, but please don’t laugh at me,” Levi said and Eren turned the knob.

“I won’t laugh... .”Eren’s words died in his throat as he walked into the room. Levi was laying on his bed completely naked, his wrists tied to the headboard, and his knees bent in an attempt to hide his shame.

“He thought it would be fun to tie me up and leave me here. He was supposed to be back by now,” Levi said, his eyes glassy and his face pink with embarrassment.

“Oh my god, how long have you been like this?” Eren gasped. What could have been the best scene he could have ever witnessed, was ruined by the pain Levi was in and the anger Eren felt toward the asshole who left him this way.

“I don’t know,” Levi whimpered while Eren tried to undo the cloth holding Levi to the bed, “I tried to pull my hands out but the knots just tightened even more. Then I tried to get the remote with my feet but I only made the vibration stronger before I kicked it off the bed.”

“The vibration?” Eren asked, his eyes wide as they shot to Levi’s, though Levi couldn’t seem to meet his.

“Please take out the plug, I can’t cum again,” Levi begged, tears slipping down his face.

Eren moved quickly, climbing onto the bed and gently coaxed Levi’s legs open. Levi trembled violently, likely from a mix of humiliation and overstimulation. His cock lay soft against his thigh and stings of dried cum coated his chest. He looked absolutely wrecked, in the worst possible way.

Eren grabbed the end of the plug, he could feel the harsh vibrations through the overheated toy as he slowly pulled it out. A low ‘fuck’ coming from Levi when he was finally freed of the stimulation and melted into the bed.

“Thank you,” Levi whispered, while Eren pulled off his own shirt and laid it over Levi’s hips as he was sure Levi would appreciate, before ripping the batteries out of the toy and tossing it all into the trash.

“I don’t think I can undo these knots, I’m going to grab a knife,” Eren said, hating to leave Levi like this, but by the discoloration in his Levi’s fingers, he didn’t have time to undo the knots properly. 

Eren returned with the knife a moment later, working quietly as Levi dozed – a  well deserved nap after the ordeal he had experienced that afternoon. Eren couldn’t believe Floch had done this to Levi, for one; who could possibly leave a naked Levi tied to the bed? Rabid wolves would have to tear Eren away if Levi was laying naked on a bed for him. Besides that, it was fucking dangerous and Eren would have committed murder if something had happened to him.

Eren freed Levi’s hands and rushed to rub the blood back into his freezing cold fingers. “Are you okay?” Eren whispered.

Levi turned over, curling into himself and nodding, “Yes, thank you for helping me.”

“I’m always here when you need me, but can you do one thing for me?” Eren asked, pulling Levi into his arms. 

“Yes, anything.” Levi agreed, cuddling into Eren’s chest and breathing deeply.

“Dump that asshole,” Eren said.

“He’s not an asshole, it was supposed to be fun,” Levi defended weakly.

“He is an asshole! Levi, he tied you up and left! That’s not fun, that’s dangerous,” Eren demanded.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Levi whispered.

“Don’t be sorry, just dump him. Please,” Eren said.

Levi nodded, “I thought it would be fun too. It was at first... until it wasn’t.”

“It would be fun if done right. There’s nothing sexier than a beautiful man tied to a bed, being teased almost to his limit. But then you stop and you fuck him until he’s screaming your name in pleasure! You don’t leave him until he’s actually trembling in pain!” Eren exclaimed.

“That’s what you would have done?” Levi asked quietly.

“Yes. If I had someone as amazing as you laying naked on the bed for me, I would consider it a gift. I don’t know how he could have even left with you laid out for him like that. You deserve so much better than that, Levi.” Eren said.

“I’ll dump him, I promise. I never want to see him again.” Levi said.

“Good, thank you. You deserve someone who worships you, someone who treats you like the amazing person you are,” Eren said.

“Like you?” Levi asked, looking up into Eren’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Eren whispered, his heart beating hard in his chest. Was this it? Was this his chance to confess? It would be so easy; Levi was so close, cuddled into his arms, and looking into his eyes. It would be nothing to lean down and kiss those gorgeous thin lips, something he had been dreaming about for years.

This wasn’t his chance. Levi had a traumatic afternoon, he was vulnerable, Eren would be taking advantage and he couldn’t bear the thought of getting Levi to be his that way. Though it didn’t stop the ache in his chest as Levi’s eyes fell from his.

“Can you help me with one more thing?” Levi asked, “I don’t think I can walk right now but I really need a shower.”

“Of course,” Eren smiled, scooping Levi into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom.

Levi recovered quickly. Eren was incredibly glad that there seemed to be no lasting affects to Levi’s ordeal, other than a slight limp for a few days. He dumped Floch’s ass over the phone the next day and refused to take his calls or let him in the apartment. Even recruiting Eren to take him to work for a few days in case the asshole tried anything funny.

The air was different between them since that day. Eren could feel the shift and he knew it was for the better. Maybe had finally realized that they were perfect for each other, just as Eren had always know. Eren just needed the right moment to confess.

At least that’s what he thought until he walked into their apartment one day to find Erwin with his arm around Levi as they sat on the couch together. Erwin was by far, Eren’s favorite of Levi’s past boyfriends. He was handsome, sophisticated, and overall a really great guy. He had treated Levi well up until the very end when they had mutually decided to part ways, after having grown apart. Even though Eren had hated the fact that Erwin had Levi when he could not, he still liked the blond man and knew he and Levi had stayed friends; but this was too much. They had broken up two years ago, Erwin had let Levi go, now it was Eren’s turn!

“Hey,” Eren said, throwing his keys into the bowl.

“Hey!” Levi said, turning toward him and smiling, “You’re finally home, I’m starving. Want to order dinner?”

“Yeah, sure. What are you two in the mood for?” Eren asked.

“I can’t stay actually, just came to catch up. It was nice seeing you again Eren,” Erwin smiled, standing up and smoothing the wrinkles out of his clothes.

“Yeah, you too,” Eren smiled back, watching Erwin grab his coat and lean down to give Levi a kiss goodbye – fortunately, on the cheek. Eren might have been sick otherwise.

“Are you two...” Eren asked, once Erwin was out of range.

“What? No! We broke up for a reason, remember?” Levi said with a chuckle, hoping up on the bar stool by the counter to look through food menus on his phone.

“I remember,” Eren said, not wanting to say anymore.

“Are you jealous?” Levi smirked.

“Of course not!!” Eren shouted, louder than necessary, only making Levi laugh.

“Erwin is pretty handsome; I don’t blame you really. I’d love to set you up with him, but he just came over to tell me about his engagement,” he said.

“Wait, really? Who’s he engaged to?” Eren asked, flooded with relief.

“Remember Mike? I set them up a few months after Erwin and I broke up. He proposed last night, Erwin wanted to tell me in person,” Levi explained.

“That was nice of him, think you’ll go to the wedding?” Eren asked.

“Yeah. I mean, there’s no romantic feelings left between us. I don’t see why not. It’s not for a few months, but would you like to go with me?” Levi asked.

Eren didn’t want to ask why Levi didn’t want to bring a real date. He especially didn’t want to ask if Levi had just asked him out on a real date. Either way, he wasn’t going to refuse, he would just sort the details out later, “I’d love to.” he smiled.

“Great, now food. I’m famished!” Levi said, turning back to his phone.

Eren smiled as he stepped in closer to Levi as they looked through the delivery options and planned their dinner. Even if Eren couldn’t call Levi his, just spending time with him like this was more than enough. At least for now. He’d work up his courage to confess another day.

Eren knew he was a coward. Every other aspect of his life he tackled head on, bursting through to achieve exactly what he wanted. But when it came to Levi, it took him another two weeks before he finally mustered up the courage to confess to Levi. But with a deep breath and all the determination he had, he burst through the apartment door.

“Levi? Are you home?” He called, trying not to sound nervous.

“Eren?” Levi called, his voice coming from behind the closed bedroom door once again.

“I’m here, are you okay?” Eren asked, rushing to the door with flashbacks of that day a few weeks before flashing through his mind.

“Not really, I need your help again,” Levi said.

“I’m coming in!” Eren said, turning the knob and swinging open the door. 

“Please don’t laugh at me,” Levi said shyly as Eren stopped short in the doorway, his eyes wide and roaming over the scene before him. Levi laying fully naked on the bed with his wrists tied to the headboard, and his legs spread out to reveal his hard cock and small blue handle between his cheeks. A familiar scene with a completely different environment.

“I’d never laugh at you,” Eren breathed, meeting Levi’s eyes. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“You said it would be fun if done right. I wanted you to show me how to do it right,” Levi said seductively.

Eren climbed onto the bed slowly, not breaking eye contact with Levi as he crawled closer to him, “How long have you been like this?” he asked.

“Long enough that I need you now but not long enough to be uncomfortable,” Levi explained. Eren could only stare, his brain had short circuited from the gift he had just been given. 

“Is it too much? Did I misread you? I’m so sorry, I thought you wanted this,” Levi said, beginning to panic as he snapped his legs shut and scrambled to undo the ribbon around his wrists.

Eren put his hand on Levi’s to stop him, running his fingers down the length of his arm while staring into his eyes. “You are all I’ve ever wanted,” he whispered.

“Really?” Levi asked shyly.

“Yes, I was just too scared to tell you,” Eren admitted.

“Well then, we’re both  idiots. We could have been doing this two years ago,” Levi glared.

“I guess we are,” Eren laughed, leaning down to capture Levi’s lips in their first kiss.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to untie you?” Eren asked, hovering over Levi and running his fingers over Levi’s silky, pale skin.

“I’m perfect. I tied the ribbon so I could get out if I needed to and the toy doesn’t vibrate, all I need now is you,” Levi said and Eren kissed him again, this time, his hand running down between Levi’s legs.

Levi opened them easily, moaning into Eren’s mouth as the larger man’s hand covered his swollen cock and fondled his testicles. “You are so incredibly beautiful, Levi,” Eren whispered.

“So are you, it’s not fair that you’re still clothed,” Levi whined while Eren stroked his aching cock. Eren let out a small laugh before pulling off his shirt, his chest swelling from the hungry look in Levi’s eyes as he did so.

“And the rest,” Levi demanded, pulling at his restraints as though he wanted to touch.

“I thought the point of this was to tease you,” Eren smirked, leaning over Levi once more, latching his lips onto Levi’s long creamy neck while reaching down to play with the little blue plug in Levi’s ass. 

Levi hissed, arching his back as Eren pushed it in deeper, kissing his way down Levi’s body slowly. Learning every bump and curve by heart before finally reaching his destination and giving a long, slow lick up Levi’s cock.

Levi’s scream was like music to his ears,  he couldn’t believe it was for him, that Levi was finally his. Maybe they should have been taking things slow, but there was no way he could pass up this gorgeous gift, especially as Levi begged for him.

Levi’s body trembled when Eren pulled out the toy, pleas and moans falling from his lips as Eren stretching him with his fingers. “Eren, please. I’m ready.”

Eren took a step back, smiling as Levi’s eyes shot to his as though demanding an explanation. Eren only laughed and removed the rest of his clothes before rolling a condom onto himself. He loved how Levi stared at him, eyes burning into him like he was a delicious entre and Levi was ravenous. 

“What are you doing?” Levi asked as Eren loosened the ribbon around Levi’s wrists instead of climbing back onto the bed to fuck him.

“I want to hold you,” Eren said simply, releasing Levi and pulling him into his arms. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss as Eren poured lube onto his painfully hard cock and lined himself up with the beautiful man hovering over his lap.

Eren lowered Levi onto himself, watching the older man’s face for any signs of discomfort. He felt so good, the tight heat of Levi’s body around him felt better than anything he had ever experienced. He may have been exaggerating in the heat of the moment, but he didn’t think so. The simple fact that it was Levi connecting himself to Eren, made this experience the best moment of his life, no other person would ever compare—and if Eren was lucky, he’d never have to try.

“I’m so full,” Levi whimpered when Eren bottomed out, burying his face in Levi’s chest, waiting for permission to move.

“You feel so good baby,” He said painfully, letting out a loud moan as Levi began to move himself up and down on Eren’s length. Slowly at first as he allowed himself to adjust, but soon picking up pace and pulling Eren into a sloppy kiss.

Eren swallowed all of the moans, whimpers, and cries of pleasure as Levi bounced on his cock. Eren’s fingers gripped Levi’s tiny hips tightly before throwing him down on the bed and resting Levi’s ankles onto his shoulders and thrusting into him. The sound of Levi screaming his name told him he had found the spot he had been looking for; slamming into Levi mercilessly until tears streamed down his cheeks and cum spurted over his chest.

Eren slowed. Letting Levi wrap his legs around Eren’s waist and his arms around Eren’s neck as Eren kissed him. Their bodies still moving together, Eren’s thrusts slow and gentle as his climax continued to build. Everything was perfect, if he could stay in this moment for the rest of his life, he would be the happiest man in the world.

Eren trembled as he came, he could feel tears prickle at the corner of his eyes as Levi left butterfly kisses over his face and rocked his hips until Eren was dry.

“That was... the best experience of my life,” Eren whispered, collapsing on top of Levi.

“Mine too,” Levi said, running his fingers through Eren’s hair, “I know it probably wasn’t the best way to confess, maybe we should have taken things a bit slower. But I’m really shit at this stuff...”

“It was perfect.” Eren said, looking up and smiling at Levi.

“Good,” Levi blushed, “Now get off me, you weigh a ton,” he said, letting out a squeal of surprise as Eren rolled them both over so Levi was now laying on his chest.

“I could get used to this,” Eren laughed, “A beautiful man on top of me, who I can kiss any time I want.”

“You’re going to get so used to it, I’ll be like a piece of old furniture,” Levi said.

“I could handle being a piece of old furniture with you,” Eren laughed, pulling him in for one more kiss.


End file.
